Question: Evaluate the following expression when $x = 8$ and $y = 7$. $3$ $x$ $^2 + 5$ $y$ $ - 6$
Substitute $8$ for ${x}$ and $7$ for ${y}$ $ = 3{(8)}^2 + 5{(7)} - 6 $ Remember order of operations. Evaluate the exponent before you multiply. $ = 3(64) + 5{(7)} - 6 $ $ = 192 + 35 - 6 $ $ = 221$